Jenny and the mystery of the Yin Yang
by doty234
Summary: Jenny, a different girl like the others, will have to find out who she really is. With her teacher Johnny and her friends Moly and Clair, will live an uncommon adventure, discovering her powers and their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I wanted to tell you that this is the first time that I show my story to someone except to my best friend, of course, Clari.**

**I know that you will say: this is not Percy Jackson! But is very similar to that, so please before you close the page in deception, read the beginning of the chapter, and if you like it, write reviews and I think I will continue with the story**

Jenny and the discovery of the Yin Yang

Chapter 1

The beginning

This story is odd, but it all began like this: in a nearby town of Miami, a newly married couple with identical twins (one male and one female) moved, the neighbors would call them friendly, normal and peaceful but the family hide a deep secret that nobody knew, but no one could know, because three months of moving, a neighbor reported no movement in the house, just a constant crying coming from inside, police arrived at the minute, but once inside their skeletons shook, because they found a dead woman on the floor with a baby under one year and also malnourished, they searched the house and they didn't find the father and brother, they took the child to the hospital, and she stayed five months there, then they took her to an orphanage where a couple adopts her.

And if it's any clue, that little girl is me

12 years after

**That was all! I wish you liked it, if i continue writting i will do them MUCH longer, don't worry about that, kisses. Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here again! I realized I had done the previous chapter too short, so I decided to write the following one to see if someone writes me something ... the "magic" begins in the next chapter, so if you want to see it, do reviews!**

**We had left it in "12 years after" so I put it from there **

12 years after

Jenny wake up - shouts Clain

There I go - I answer drowsy

I was lying on my bed, I get up and sit on it, but instantly i groan and throw me against my pillow, after a few minutes, I try again to get up again, I grab my watch and it says that it was half past seven! And it was Saturday, I accommodate my pillows, one above the other, and I support them, to be somewhat upright, I stretched out my hand and turn on the lamp, and at the second i grab my favorite book ... Percy Jackson and the Titan Curse, I had already read it three times, but I always like to reread it, I open gently the book and hear as the pages went all the way where I had left: Percy taking the weight of the sky by Annabeth, Zoe being killed by her father ... while I was reading a tear tickled down my cheek even if I had already read it many times, that part always made me cry. I close the book in frustration, I never liked that part, Zoe did not deserve to die, just when i getting to know her, PUF she dies, I put the book on its respective table and lie down on the nearest chair, I stay there a while observing my room: the walls were yellow, there they lay my posters of One Direction, (I didn't like them so much, but in my school are famous) and a small, square mirror with a wooden red frame, my roof was white and it hung a brown candle, i always hate this artifact, it was very quaint in my room ... and what contained my room? Well it wasn't much neither, there was my bed with green moss sheets, there were also some purple chairs over there and a wooden table where my computer was I would really call it my journal. I approached her, I turned it on and put my password, I navigate in the Internet and put Face, the first thing I found was my profile picture, which of course it was horrible. My brown hair came a little further than my shoulders, my green eyes were glowing with sunshine, and my lips, plump and delicate were colored in delicate pale pink. I wore a relatively short jean short and a white shirt with a print that said "call me" in bright red and below a picture of an old phone ... many of my friends would say that it was sexy, but I'm not a girl who has a big ego.

Instead Clain (my stepfather) was blond (with enough gray) with a crushed and plump nose, his eyes were a bluish green, he had a big hairy white mustache and he also was pretty thin. Marie (my stepmother) was a redhead with brown eyes, a long and finite nose she was also somewhat fat. I also had two "brothers" one it was Rose and another named Ricky, the two were twins of 14 years (they were identical) but Rose had freckles and Ricky did not, they were both redheads like her mother, the trouble with these two fools was that when my parents were gone they took advantage of me.

HURRY UP! - Rose yells from below interrupting my thoughts

Why? -! I respond angrily going downstairs

Because I want you to go - she said with a mocking tone as if it was obvious

What will you do with my room this time -! I say, knowing what she would do

It will be a living manicure! -

Like if I'm gonna let you- I said rolling my eyes

You cannot do anything when you're gone - reacts Rose

Remember that today is Saturday and I'm not going with my private teacher - I answer (oh and yes I have difficulties with several school subjects)

Wait a minute, todayI will use her room as a gym - Ricky abruptly interrupted

NO - Rose yells

Yes! -

Nobody will use my room, don't you understand? Today I'm going to invite my best friends to sleep and I want all perfect

And who decides that? - Rose and Ricky say at the same time

I –I yell at them

MUM! – shouts Rose

Yes sweetheart?- Marie asks

Jenny will invite her friends? - tells Ricky whining

Yes, and in addition, you know that from what you did last time with her room you two wouldn't be allowed to use it- Marie says knowing from where the question came

Ha-ha- I laugh

IS UNFAIR! - Ricky desperately cries

Enough selfishness go to your room immediately! - Marie screams

Chapter 2

The yin

People say that patience is the fruit of intelligence, well I understand why I am not so smart, I couldn't wait for my friends to arrive, every minute i looked out the window to see if a car was coming, but no luck ... until finally the bell rings, I run to the door and open it with elegance and finesse, because it was my first time they were coming to my house and i wanted to give them a good impression. Once opening the head of my friends peered, their names were Clair and Moly.

Clair was a tall, thin girl she had wavy brown hair, and it was held in a high ponytail, her eyes were gray (like Annabeth, was the first thing that came to mind when I saw her) and her lips were finite and were painted in a light red. She was dressed in white pants and a plain purple shirt and it hung from her ears a pair of fuchsia earrings. Moly, had blond hair over her shoulders, and she always let it loose, her eyes were dark blue and it looks like the waves of the sea, she was a little short but she was thin, she was wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt with a giant heart in the middle, and she walking on a sandal with platform to make herself a little higher.

Come girls- finally I tell them, letting them pass

Where is your room - Clair tells her with a big smile.

I take them to my room, it was all much cuter, three sleeping bags were on the floor and lots of pillows scattered around, before they arrived I had added a more posters of One Direction and Justin Bieber (Moly loved him) the girls sit in different places, and there was a long silence that produced discomfort until Moly takes the word

Let's play truth or dare - she proposes

Dale - says cheerfully Clair

I start- I say so that silence doesn't return -Clair, truth or dare? -

Truth- she answered

It is true that you like Coby? - I say, and I have been thinking that question before, because she never wanted to tell me

Mmmmm ...yes- she said quickly

I cannot believe it - Moly says shaking hands exaggeratedly

Well ... Moly, truth or dare - asks Clair

Dare-

Go suck the carpet- says Clair laughing

Moly walk to the carpet, it looked lint and dirt, she rests on her knees and lowers her head, sticks out his tongue trembling a bit and finally gives him a lick.

Ahhhhh! That was gross- Moly says wiping her tongue again and again

Hahahahaha- i couldn't stop laughing until my belly ached and I was forced to stop, i look at the girls and I see Clair that was laughing at me, and then lift up my eyes at Moly, that with a defiant face tells me

Yes you laugh, Jenny, truth or dare? - Moly asks

Dare- I answered

Go to Rose's room and steal something-

WHAT! - i Say looking hopefully at Clair for her to oppose

You chose dare is not my problem- Clair says in a tone of indifference when see's that I could not stop staring at her

OK- i say

**That's it! Will Jenny go to Rose's room? What she would steal? No one knows… oh! Yes I know, what a pity I can't tell you… maybe I will, if you write me reviews! Kisses. Me**


End file.
